xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Response Wow, thanks for what you've done today. Hardly can believe my luck with you making such a nice portal page in a matter of hours! I sure could use some help setting this up. I've taken a look at the Alien Species wiki and like you say, it's limited. I agree we also need to focus on the gameplay side. Till now I've hardly done anything here because the game has been postponed till 2012 I believe, so there was not much news. The other reason is, I'm very active on the w:c:Fallout wiki, where I'm an admin, and I'm enjoying that very much. I've set this wiki up because I have such good memories playing the old X-Com games, so I created this wiki when I heard they revived the series. You're suggesting to include the older games, but I'm not sure that's achievable. Till now there are just 2 members and I doubt the interest the older games have. Take for example Fallout 1 and 2 (same timeframe). I know from personal experience those pages aren't visited and edited that much anymore. The new game will have a much higher interest; (young) people mostly won't know the older games and will only edit the pages of the new game. For now, thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it. I hope you will continue doing some work on my wiki, it already leaves a much better first impression for visitors than before. I'll be online much anyway, so if you send me an update, I will know soon enough. Jspoelstra` Video gallery Well, I'm worried about it to be honest. I've taken a look over that the COD wiki and I find things to be slow. Pageloads take a long time to load (when I compare it for example to the Fallout wiki who doesn't have it). And I noticed the videos refresh, that amounts to some good memory usage also I would say, and playing them doesn't go real smooth either. With things going slower accross the wiki I'm not so certain it would be an improvement, maybe even give some annoyance to visitors and editors. So please don't implement it yet. First I'd like a bit more information about it and then perhaps a trial run. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 01:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) If I have control over the feature myself, then I don't have too many problems giving it a try. You can implement it, along with some explanation of how to manage it (enabling, disabling, deleting). Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Launch Pack You can go ahead and add the Launch Pack to the main page, Nic. It will be good for the promotion of the game and the wiki. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 16:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Mission page Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) as the overview page name is fine. Can't come up with a better name. Thanks for the work; time you're able to spend here is appreciated (and needed). Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 22:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC)